tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
BigBruv's Big Brother 2
Main Article: BigBruv's Big Brother 'BigBruv's Big Brother 2 USA (aka Big Brother 2: Cliques) '''premiered Friday 19 October 2012. Twelve contestants, known as 'HouseGuests', entered the house with hopes to win the show and take the title of BigBruv's Big Brother Champion from Missy. A 'Mystery Season 1 HouseGuest', revealed to be Season 1 winner Missy, returned. Originally, Big Brother 2 was meant to air after the second UK edition, but as of September 2012 the UK edition was canceled after one series and instead the USA will continue full time. The season will last for ten weeks (weeks in the game is a 3-day cycle). Every two days, starting with Day 3, a HouseGuest was evicted from the Big Brother house. The season will last a total of 26 days, with the finale airing on Friday 15th November 2012, and ''Big Brother 3 premiering the next day. Pre-season Improvements and Differences from Big Brother 1 BigBruv's Big Brother 2 ''was expected to change dramatically from it's first season. A premiere opened the show, and the live Head of Household Competition and first Nominations Ceremony took place on that night. Auditions were held for a much longer amount of time, and contestants from a previous season (either Big Brother UK or Big Brother 1 USA) could not audition again. There were three rounds of Auditions, but all auditionees attended the premiere where only a few will make it into the house. 'Strikes' from BigBruv's Big Brother UK and from towards the end of BigBruv's Big Brother 1 USA will return, and HouseGuests will be forced to send a Diary Room every three days at least. Twist Poll Return The twist poll from Season 1 returned for Season 2, however there were only six twists to choose from this time, including two originally twists chosen by BigBruv. The twists are as follows: Returning Evictee At some point during the game a HouseGuest will be able to return to the game, and get revenge on those who voted him or her out. Cliques Twelve HouseGuests, three teams of four, and a returning HouseGuest from Season 1. The HouseGuests who belong to the HoH's team will be safe for the whole week, but cannot compete in the Power of Veto. The twist received 21% of the Tengaged Vote and was revealed as the first twist before the premiere. Dynamic Duos The HouseGuests will be split into duos. They will be nominated as Duos, but in the end only one of them will be evicted. This twist will also see two HouseGuests from Season 1 return. Newbies vs Veterans 7 brand new HouseGuests go head to head with 7 of the best competitors from the first season. The Saboteur The person with the most votes in a poll will become the saboteur and will be asked to do some mischievous things. If this is voted then the Saboteur will make a tough choice just a few minutes into the game. Twist Wall 10 weeks, 10 boxes on the Twist Wall. Each week, the HoH will go up to the Twist Wall and choose a box. In the box could lead to ANY twist, some you will recognize, some will be brand new. HouseGuests Newbies Mystery Returning HouseGuest Weekly Summary Week 1 On Day 1, thirteen total strangers entered the Big Brother House in their cliques: The Athletes, The Brains, The Off-beats, and The Popular. They competed in the HoH Competition "Runaway", where the HouseGuests, in the cliques, had to participate in a relay-type race. The first clique to cross the finish line, which was The Athletes, won immunity. Missy returned as the 'Mystery HouseGuest' and became the first Head of Household of the season. Later that night, she nominated Katie and Ryan for eviction. On Day 2, before the first Power of Veto competition took place, Callen, Cole and Matt socialized in The Garden. That night, Ev won the Power of Veto competition "Where's the Veto", in which the HouseGuests had to pick boxes, where amongst the boxes was an Advantage in the next Head of Household Competition, and the Golden Power of Veto. Ev's three boxes contained both the Advantage and the POV. He chose not to use the Power of Veto, which annoyed the other HouseGuests. In the early hours of Day 3, BigBruv, the host, was banned from ''Tengaged ''as a result of a false claim. The game was unexpectedly delayed for three days. On Day 3, Katie was evicted by a very close vote of 6-4. Week 2 At the second Head of Household Competition, Cole became the new Head of Household, and the HouseGuests learned of a new competition called the "Cliques Competition". In this competition, one HouseGuest from each clique (excluding the Head of Household's clique) were put forward to compete in this competition against each other. The winner had to make a decision; to either give someone on the clique immunity, including themselves, or swap a member of their team for any other Clique member excluding anyone in the Head of Household's clique). On Day 4, Seth left the game due to a personal matter, and decided not to return. At the first Cliques Competition, Missy posted 200 times in her own forum and came out victorious. Cole nominated Callen and Ryan for eviction. In the Power of Veto Competition, the tiebreaker question saw Roseanne win the Golden Power of Veto. Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Competitions Head of Household (HoH) Every week as usual there is a Head of Household Competition in which the winner of the competition had the power to nominate two people for eviction, and was guaranteed another week in the house. Power of Veto (PoV) As well as a HoH Competition, Power of Veto Competitions also take place each week, except for the final week when just four remain. At the final four, the Power of Veto is transformed into a ''Diamond Power of Veto, in which the winner had the power to cast the sole vote to evict one of the two nominees. Crystal Power of Veto The Crystal Power of Veto ''is an element of Veto that has never been seen before on Tengaged or the show itself. Details on the special power will be revealed soon. Coaches Competition On Day 3 before the eviction, BigBruv announced a brand new task, never seen on Tengaged, and never seen on the show itself. In this competition, one HouseGuest from each clique (excluding the Head of Household's clique) were put forward to compete in this competition against each other. The winner had to make a decision; to either give someone on the clique immunity, including themselves, or swap a member of their team for any other Clique member excluding anyone in the Head of Household's clique). Voting History Key: : – Athletes : – Brains : – Off-beat : – Popular Notes * : On the night of the premiere, the HouseGuests were split into four categories, the Athletes, the Brains, the Off-beats and the Popular. They competed in the first Head of Household competition in their 'cliques'. The winners (Athletes) introduced the ''Mystery Returning HouseGuest ''(Missy) to their clique as the first HoH of the season, and the winning clique members were immune from eviction that week. Weekly Ratings After every eviction (and premiere/finale), BigBruv will count how popular the group is that week, using the 'Groups' section, and how far the group is down the list. Host's ban On 21 October 2012, BigBruv was banned from ''Tengaged for three days. The game therefore had to be delayed until the host could remove this ban. Category:BigBruv's Big Brother Category:BigBruv's Big Brother 1 UK Category:BigBruv's Big Brother UK